Um baile problemático
by Nara Nick
Summary: Konoha high era uma escola normal...até anunciarem um baile.Daí em diante as coisas ficaram beeem complicadas.Mas tudo sempre pode piorar...e se as coisas ja não estavam bem,agora tem tudo pra piorar. Não garanto que esteja boa,mas não custa nada ler né


_Nick:Oie :D_

_Obs:Minha primeira fic,não se assustem xD._

_Resumo:Um colégio interno comum,alunos eufóricos,um baile e muita confusão._

_ShikaxTema,NaruxHina,NejixTenten,SasukexSakura,SaixIno._

_-_

_-_

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy -fala-

_"Será que eu tranquei a porta?" -pensamento_

_( E depois eu vou dominar o mundo Muahahahaha ) -algum comentario inutil,idota ou insano da retardada da autora-_

_-_

**Apenas um dia normal**

Era um belo dia nublado e tedioso no colégio interno Konoha (Eu até me assusto com toda essa minha criatividade).O céu estava cheio de nuvens,o dia não estava nem quente nem frio,e a aula do professor de matemática Ebisu estava muuuito chata,ou seja,era apenas um dia normal.

Na Sala do segundo ano só havia um aluno,ou melhor,uma aluna em toda a sala que estava animada com a aula.Pra variar a moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa,Haruno Sakura.

Tirando Sakura,todos estavam prestando atenção em outra coisa,a garota mais loira do colégio,Ino arrumava a franja,Shikamaru dormia,Chouji comia escondido,Naruto lia um mangá encoberto pelo livro de matemática,o que dava a impressão de que ele estava lendo os exercícios pedido pelo professor,Sasuke rabiscava no caderno,a tímida Hinata observava Naruto,Kiba respondia a uma carta de uma de suas admiradoras secretas (Oo),Shino observava uma abelha que estava na janela,Neji com seu ar de indiferença não fazia absolutamente nada,muito menos os exercício de matemática,ele dizia ser muito inteligente para fazer limitados exercícios de matemática,Tenten pensava na aula de educação física,naquele dia seria escolhida a capitã do time oficial de futebol feminino da escola,Rock Lee fazia os exercícios de matemática (e era o único alem da Sakura),Temari ouvia musica em seu Ipod,Gaara lia um livro (o Gaara é mais novo que todo mundo,mas como ele é um gênio ele adiantou dois anos),Kankurou estava brincando de boneca (¬¬' alias o kankurou repetiu o 2° ano por isso que ele esta nessa classe.Obs:Nessa fic ele é mais velho que a Temari e o Gaara) e Sai estava desenhando (pra variar).Era uma aula normal,com todos os alunos não fazendo absolutamente nada do que o professor pediu (eu só falei o que os principais estavam fazendo durante a aula,porque eu num vou ficar falando da vida dos figurantes).

Finalmente o sinal que anunciava o fim da terceira aula tocou,eram 9 aulas ao total,e a cada 3 aulas havia um intervalo.Assim que o sinal tocou todos saíram correndo da sala para o pátio principal onde se localizava a cantina.

Naruto:Finalmente,eu não agüentava mais aquela aula.

Temari:Não é o único,aquela aula é muito chata.-Disse desligando o Ipod.

Shikamaru:Eu achei que a aula passou rápido hoje.

Ino:Lógico você dormiu a aula toda.

Chouji:O 1° intervalo finalmente,eu ia morrer de fome se demorasse mais um pouco.

Todos:Oo'

Tenten:Agora faltam apenas duas horas para a aula de educação física.

Ino:Apenas?

Temari:Ela acordou falando dessa bendita aula.

Lee:Afinal o que vai ter de tão especial nessa aula?

Tenten:Vai ser a escolha da capitã do time oficial de futebol feminino.

Temari:A não,eu já ouvi muito sobre isso.Eu vou pegar o lanche!Quem vem comigo?

Ino:Eu vou,se eu ouvir mais uma palavra sobre essa história de time de futebol eu tenho uma crise.

Hinata:E...eu vo...u com vocês.

Sakura:Eu também.

Tenten ficou lá falando com a maior empolgação do mundo sobre a escolha da capitã ,do campeonato externo com um colégio vizinho e de tudo que envolvia o time de futebol feminino da escola.Lee era um bom amigo e sabia escutar,mas realmente essa história já estava cansativa,Tenten só falava sobre isso a duas semanas.

Então o sinal tocou e eles tiveram que voltar para a sala,a aula ia ser da professora Anko,a aula perfeita para passar bilhetinhos,já que ela não permitia conversa durante a aula.

Como sempre o bilhetinho começou pela Ino:'Sakura você não sabe o que eu descobri'

Sakura:'O que??'

Ino:'Sabe aquele garoto do 3° ano, um tal de Sasori'

Sakura:'Aquele que vive discutindo com,o que é super parecido com você?'(Adivinha de quem eu estou falando?Muahahaha)

Ino:'Esse mesmo ¬¬'

Sakura:'A sei.Que que tem ele?'

Ino:'Então,eu estava na fila da cantina e ouvi ele conversando com um tal de Hidan,e você não vai acreditar o que ele disse'

Temari:'Ino para de enrolar e conta logo.'

Ino:'Temari?'

Temari:Não,a Branca de Neve,é claro que sou eu.Agora conta logo o que você descobriu'

Ino:'Como você veio parar nessa conversa?'

Temari:'Eu tava passando o bilhete pra Sakura fiquei curiosa e comecei a ler'

Ino:'OK,mas passa o bilhete pra Sakura depois de ler.Então onde eu parei,a sim a tal do Sasori disse que vai entrar um aluno novo no 3° ano'

Temari:'Todo esse suspense pra contar que vai entrar um aluno novo no colégio,e nem da nossa sala ele é'

Ino:'Mas eu não terminei'

Sakura:'Então termine'

Ino:'É que pelo que eu ouvi o sobrenome do aluno novo é Uchiha'

Sakura:'É o sobrenome do Sasuke'

Temari:'Oh não me diga ¬¬'

Ino:'Sakura depois vamos perguntar para o Sasuke se algum parente dele vai entrar na escola'

A fofoca foi interrompida pela professora Anko que pegou o bilhete.

Anko:Ahaaaa!Bilhetinhos durante a aula não é senhorita Yamanaka.E pelo que leio nesse bilhete a Senhorita Sabaku e Haruno estavam conversando pelo bilhete não é?

Sakura:Hai.

Anko:Um conselho,antes de se preocupar com a vida dos alunos do 3° ano,preocupem-se em passar para o terceiro ano -Falou enquanto amassava o bilhete e jogava no lixo.Logo em seguida retomando a matéria.

Depois de muito tempo finalmente a tão esperada aula de educação física.

Tenten foi a primeira a chagar na quadra,ela estava visivelmente ansiosa e confiante ao mesmo tempo.

O animado treinador chegou a quadra animadíssimo como sempre.

Gai:Bom dia meus alunos.Vamos usar o fogo da juventude para praticar esportes.

Lee:Claro Gai Sensei!Vamos praticar esportes para fortalecer o nosso fogo da juventude.

Temari:Essa é a pior parte dessa aula,ficar ouvindo esses dois falarem do fogo da juventude.

Sakura:Ninguém merece ¬¬'

Gai:As meninas que se candidataram para capitã do time oficial de futebol feminino do colégio podem ir para a quadra de futebol.O restante das garotas comecem a se aquecer para jogar.Meninos também comecem a se aquecer,e como foi definido semana passada vocês vão ficar na quadra de basquete hoje,enquanto as garotas vão escolher entre Tênis e vôlei.

Apesar de ser brega,escandaloso e muito estranho,Gai era um professor disciplinado e suas aulas eram sérias e organizadas.

O Professor pegou um caderno e foi em direção as alunas que haviam se inscrito para a vaga de capitã do time oficial de futebol feminino da escola.

Gai:Bem.Todas vocês jogam muito bem e se esforçam muito,mas tem uma de vocês que se destacou pelo esforço,talento e dedicação.O critério que eu usei

Para escolher a capitã foi o melhor desempenho nos jogos,o espírito de liderança nato,o talento e a dedicação que uma capitã precisa ter,então depois de muito refletir...(depois de 30 minutos de discurso)...e a nova capitã do time de futebol feminino oficial do colégio Konoha é a aluna...Tenten.

Tenten:Eu não acredito que eu passei.-Falou pulando de alegria.

As garotas que estavam jogando vôlei na outra quadra ao ouvirem os grito de comemoração de Tenten.Foram imediatamente falar com ela.

Sakura:Parabéns Tenten!

Temari:Você merece!

Ino:Eu estava torcendo por você.

Hinata:Parabéns Tenten.

Tenten:Obrigado garotas,eu to muito feliz.

Gai:Parabéns Tenten.Mas vamos começar o treino de hoje.Antes que o fogo da juventude se apague.

Tenten:Hai '.-Disse enquanto ia para a quadra começar o jogo.

O treino foi muito cansativo,e Tenten e as outras meninas estavam indo para o vestiário quando sentiu algo puxar seu braço.Ela se virou rápido,e para a sua surpresa era Neji que segurava seu braço.

Tenten:Neji?

Neji:Parabéns pelo seu posto de capitã.

Tenten:Ah obrigado,eu não imaginei que você fosse vir me cumprimentar.

Neji:Eu sou seu amigo,não sou?

Tenten:Claro!

O momento foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

Lee:Tenten-chan!Parabéns,parabéns!

Tenten:Obrigado Lee.

Depois de cumprimentá-la Lee foi para o vestiário,Tenten virou-se com a intenção de continuar conversando com Neji,mas ele não estava mais lá.

Ino:Tenten!Você não vai se arrumar para a aula?

Tenten:A sim.Estou indo Ino.

Algumas horas depois...

Naruto:Finalmente as aulas acabaram,eu já estava cansado.

Kiba:Eu também to super cansado.

Temari:Pessoal, alguém viu o Gaara?

Ino:Não,porque?

Temari:Eu não vejo ele desde a ultima aula.E estou achando que ele não almoçou.

Shikamaru:Temari,o Gaara não é um Bebê.Ele sabe se cuidar não precisa que você fique atrás dele perguntando se ele almoçou.

Temari:Ò.Ó

Sakura:Shikamaru,o Gaara é o irmãozinho mais novo da Temari é normal ela se preocupar.

De repente chega Gaara,sério,frio e lindo como sempre ().

Gaara:Irmãozinho?

Sakura:'

Gaara:Temari você deveria parar de se preocupar comigo e começar a se preocupar com o Kankurou.

Temari:Com o Kankurou?Porque?

Gaara:Ele está brincando de boneca ¬¬'

Todos:Oo'

Shikamaru:"Que família problemática"

Shino,Lee e Sasuke que haviam ido a biblioteca chegaram.Shino e Sasuke visivelmente irritados.

Sasuke:LEE CALA A BOCA.

Shino:Eu não agüento mais.Esse cara não para de falar.

Lee:Eu sabia,eu sabia ,eu sabia,eu sabia.

Ino:Do que você sabia Lee?

Lee:Eu sabia que aquela menina que fica o dia todo na biblioteca e não fala com ninguém era loucamente apaixonada por mim.

Naruto:O QUE ??EU CHAMEI ELA PRA TOMAR UM SORVETE E ELA NÃO ACEITOU,E AGORA O SOMBRANCELHUDO VEM DIZER QUE ELA ESTÁ APAIXONADA POR ELE?

Shino:Naruto isso é um delírio do Lee.

Sasuke:É,ele acha que ela esta apaixonada por ele só porque ele pegou um livro para ela,ai ela agradeceu e deu risada.

Todos:Oo'

Lee:Não é delírio,eu vi nos olhos dela que ela estava apaixonada por mim.

Neji:Alguma garota apaixonada pelo Lee? Realmente existe alguma garota louca o suficiente?-Disse o Hyuuga que saia de trás de uma arvore.

Kiba:É só delírio do Lee.

Lee:Não é não.

De repente todos ouviram um barulho de alguém correndo,era Chouji.

Chouji:Pessoal vamos logo para a cantina ,hoje é dia de bolo e chocolate quente no café da tarde.

Ino:Chouji você só pensa em comida.

Shikamaru:Pois é.

Chouji:Se vocês não vão eu vou.Até mais tarde pessoal.

Sakura:Até.

Ino:Alguém mais percebeu que estão faltando 4 pessoas aqui.

Kiba:É verdade.A Hinata,a Tenten,o Kankurou e o Sai.

Neji:A tenten está jogando futebol.

Ino:Hum... como você sabe?Ela não avisou para ninguém.

Neji:Bem.. eu ouvi uma garota do time comentando sobre o treino depois da aula,então eu suponho que ela esteja treinando.-Disse o garoto completamente corado.

Ino:A sim.-Falou a Loira em um tom de desconfiança.

Todos se assustam ao ouvirem gritos histéricos de varias meninas.

Shikamaru:Pelo visto os garotos do 3° ano resolveram sair para dar uma volta.

Temari:Eles podiam ter poupado os meus ouvidos dessa gritaria.

Os garotos do 3° ano,ou seja,Sasori,Deidara,Hidan,Itachi e Pein.Os garotos mais populares da escola ,eles tem varias fãs histéricas,que fariam de tudo para ficar apenas ao lado deles durante a aula.

Sakura:Sasuke,você não vai falar com o seu irmão?

Sasuke:Falar com o Itachi?Não.

Sakura:Porque?Vocês brigaram?

Sasuke:Sakura acho que isso não é da sua conta.-Disse indo embora logo em seguida.

Naruto:Sakura,ele não deveria te tratar assim.

Sakura:Ah não foi nada Naruto.

Temari:Já que a Hinata não da sinal de vida,eu vou lá para a quadra ver como anda o treino.

Ino:Ah eu vou junto.Vem com agente Sakura?

Sakura:Aham.

Ino:Até mais tarde pessoal.

Neji:Eu já vou indo,tenho muitas lições para faze antes do jantar.

Kiba:Eu também já vou,tenho que terminar um trabalho.

Enquanto isso na quadra...

Tenten havia acabado de terminar o jogo,quando viu suas amigas descendo as escadas em direção a quadra.

Tenten foi falar com Hinata que estava o tempo todo sentada no banco reserva observando o jogo.

Tenten:Você já esta aqui quietinha a bastante tempo.O que aconteceu?

Hinata:Nada.É que eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha,pensando.Então eu vi que só havia vocês jogando e resolvi assistir o jogo.

Tenten:A sim.

Ino:Hinata,então era aqui que você estava escondida.

Sakura:Estávamos preocupadas.

Temari:Tenten e Hinata vamos nos arrumar para ir jantar.

Tenten:Hai

Hinata só fez sinal de sim com a cabeça e subiu a escada junto as amigas rumo ao quarto.

O resto da noite correu normalmente,todos se arrumaram e foram jantar.E logo após o jantar voltaram para seus respectivos quartos.

--

Espero que não esteja tão ruim assim

Deixem reviews por favor n.n ... Nem que seja pra falar que vai me matar com o Death Note porque a fic ta muito retardada,ou que o Orochimaru vai me pegar por causa dela oO


End file.
